This invention relates generally to exercise equipment for strengthening muscles and providing cardiovascular conditioning. More particularly, the invention pertains to a recumbent stepper for permitting selective exercising of the upper and lower body while the exerciser maintains a reclined position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,679 issued Apr. 9, 1996 to McBride discloses a recumbent exercising apparatus which includes a pair of foot levers, a pair of arm levers and a seat in which an exerciser may sit while pushing foot levers with his feet and arm levers with his arms. Movement of the foot levers and arm levers are synchronized or coupled together so as to provide a rhythmic exercise. A first linkage system couples the first foot lever, the first arm lever and a first resistance device, preferably in the form of a hydraulic cylinder, such that the resistance device resists the first foot lever and the first arm lever when they are pivoted in opposite directions. A second linkage system couples the second foot lever, the second arm lever and a second resistance device such that the second resistance device resists pivoting of the second foot lever and second arm lever when they are moved in opposite directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,518 issued Mar. 28, 2000 to Hildebrandt et al. discloses a recumbent total body exerciser having a frame, a seat supported by the frame, a pair of leg assemblies pivotally coupled to the frame about a pivot axis, and a pair of arm assemblies pivotally coupled to the frame about the same pivot axis. The left leg assembly is coupled to the right arm assembly enabling movement therewith to define a first connected assembly. Also, the right leg assembly is coupled to the left arm assembly to define a second connected assembly. The connected assemblies are coupled by a stiff mechanical linkage to a cam such that forward movement of one of the connected assemblies results in a rearward movement of the other of the connected assemblies. A first belt is coupled to a cam and a first one-way clutch wherein the cam is actuated by the stiff linkage in a first direction, and the first belt is actuated by the cam with the first belt rotating the first one-way clutch. A second belt is coupled to the cam and a second one-way clutch wherein the cam is actuated by the stiff linkage in a second direction and the second belt is actuated by the cam, the second belt rotating the second one-way clutch. The first and second one-way clutches are coupled with a pulley which is further connected to a resistance device by a third belt.
Although both of the exercise machines described above perform satisfactorily for their intended purpose, there remains a need for a recumbent total body exercise machine having upper and lower body lever arms which are not tied together for synchronized movement. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a recumbent stepper having a set of four independent levers which are coupled to a resistance device in such a way that each lever may be used by itself or in any combination with the remaining levers.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a recumbent stepper for exercising the upper and lower body in a variable manner.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a recumbent stepper which employs a series of four one-way clutches to provide independent movement of lower body levers and upper body levers.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a recumbent stepper having a motion transfer system for enabling pivoting of a pair of lower body levers about two axes at the front of the stepper, and pivoting of a pair of upper body levers about a third axis at the rear of the stepper.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a recumbent stepper which is familiar to use and simulates the coordinated arm and leg movement used during walking or running.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a recumbent stepper which has adjustable resistance levels, is easy to use and may be mass produced at a reasonable cost.
In one aspect of the present invention, a recumbent stepper is provided for exercising the lower body and the upper body. The stepper includes a frame, a seat attached to the frame, and first and second lower body lever arrangements pivotally coupled to the frame to move in first and second opposite directions and adapted to be engaged by an exerciser""s feet. First and second upper body lever arrangements are pivotally coupled to the frame to move in the first and second directions and are adapted to be engaged by an exerciser""s arms. A resistance structure is commonly connected to each of the lever arrangements for resisting pivoting movement of each lever arrangement in one of the first and second directions. A motion transfer structure is mounted on the frame and coupled to each of the lever arrangements and the resistance structure for enabling independent movement of each lever arrangement relative to the remaining lever arrangements.
The lower body lever arrangements are provided with stop structure for limiting movement in the first and second directions. A spring is connected between each lower body lever arrangement and the frame to return each lower body lever arrangement in the second direction. The frame includes a pair of spaced apart vertical support plates extending substantially longitudinally along the length thereof. The lower body lever arrangements are pivotally coupled to the frame about first and second pivot axes extending transverse to the frame at a forward end thereof. The upper body lever arrangements are pivotally coupled to the frame about a third pivot axis parallel to and rearwardly of the first and second pivot axes and located beneath the seat. The motion transfer structure includes a main pulley mounted for rotation about the first pivot axis on each side of the frame at the forward end thereof. A generator pulley is mounted for rotation on a shaft passing through the frame and defining a fourth pivot axis located upwardly and rearwardly of the third pivot axis, the generator pulley being operably connected to the resistance structure. A driven pulley is mounted for rotation on the shaft on each side of the generator pulley and provided with a one-way clutch therein, each driven pulley being connected to one of the main pulleys. A driven gear is mounted for rotation on the shaft on each side of the generator pulley between the generator pulley and one of the driven pulleys and provided with a one-way clutch therein. Each of the upper body lever arrangements has a driven gear in meshing engagement with one of the driven gears. The motion transfer structure includes a separate one-way clutch associated with each of the lower body and upper body lever arrangements.
In another aspect of the invention, a recumbent stepper has a frame, a seat mounted on the frame, lower body and upper body lever arrangements pivotally coupled to the frame to move in first and second directions and resistance structure for resisting movement of the lever arrangements in one of the first and second directions. The invention is improved by a generator pulley mounted for rotation about a shaft passing through the frame and operably connected to the resistance structure. A driven pulley is mounted for rotation on the shaft on each side of the generator pulley and provided with a one-way clutch therein, each driven pulley being operably connected with one of the lower body lever arrangements. A driven gear is mounted for rotation on the shaft on each side of the generator pulley between a generator pulley and one of the driven pulleys, and provided with a one-way clutch therein, each driven gear being operably connected with one of the upper body lever arrangements. Movement of each lower body lever arrangement in the first direction causes the driven pulley to rotate on the shaft such that the one-way clutch inside the driven pulley will cause the shaft to rotate turning the generator pulley which is attached to the resistance structure, and the movement of the lower body lever arrangement in the second direction prevents rotation of the shaft due to the one way clutch inside the driven pulley. Movement of each upper body lever arrangement in the first direction causes rotation of the driven gear on the shaft such that the one way clutch inside the driven gear will cause the shaft to rotate turning the generator pulley which is attached to the resistance structure, and movement of the upper body lever arrangement in the second direction prevents rotation of the shaft due to the one-way clutch inside the driven gear.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a recumbent stepper includes a frame, a seat attached to the frame, first and second lower body lever arrangements pivotally coupled to the frame about respective, spaced apart first and second pivot axes located forwardly of the seat to move in first and second directions. First and second upper body lever arrangements are pivotally coupled to the frame about a third pivot axis beneath the seat to move in the first and second directions. A pair of main pulleys are included, each being mounted for rotation about the first pivot axis at a forward end of the frame. A generator pulley is mounted for rotation about a fourth pivot axis located upwardly and rearwardly of the third pivot axis. A pair of driven pulleys is provided, one being mounted on each side of the generator pulley about the fourth pivot axis, each driven pulley having a one-way clutch installed therein. A pair of drive belts is provided wherein each is entrained about one of the main pulleys and one of the driven pulleys on each side of the generator pulley for transferring motion from the lower body lever arrangements to the generator pulley. A pair of driven gears is provided wherein each is mounted for rotation about the fourth pivot axis between the generator pulley and one of the driven pulleys, each of the driven gears having a one-way clutch installed therein. Each of the upper body lever arrangements includes a main drive gear mounted for rotation about the third pivot axis and in meshing engagement with one of the driven gears. A resistance structure is provided for resisting pivoting movement of each of the lever arrangements in one of the first and second directions. A generator belt is wrapped around the generator pulley and the resistance structure. With this construction, each of the lever arrangements is enabled to be moved independently or in any combination with the remaining lever arrangements.